Bug Reports
Bug Reports (User Submit) This data can be used to help the developer of the game by pointing out problems he may not be aware of. It can also be used to assure others that their problem does in fact exist, and help make it a priority to be fixed. While we do not yet have any influence, quality bug reports are certain to be appreciated and utilized by any good developer. By helping this section grow (hopefully not too much or there's something seriously wrong with the game), you'll improve the chances of us making a difference. Be sure to read and use the recommended bug report format, as well as the guidelines below. 1. Check to see if someone has already submitted a bug report about the same problem. If so, ammend their post by adding onto it with your own experience. This will keep things organized and help show priority for a bug that many people are experiencing. 2. Be detailed! Try to tell us exactly what steps you took that led to the problem. See if you can repeat it and explain how we can do so too. Tell us your System Spec Data. If you already made a post on that page, tell us your name on there. Actually, it's preferrable that you make a post there first and simply refer to it in your bug report. Also be sure to tell us the current build/version of the game you were playing. Provide as much relevant information as possible. 3. When a bug has been thoroughly discussed and a conclusion has been reached on it, please post the appropriate status next to the problem summary. If no solution has yet been found, mark it with (Unsolved). For example: Example Bug that Causes Bad Things to Happen (Unsolved) : If the bug has yet to be solved, put (Unsolved) by the summary. Example Bug that Causes Bad Things to Happen (Solved) : If the bug has been solved, as in, the source of the problem has been located and/or a workaround has been found and nothing else can be gained by discussing it further, then put (Solved). Example Bug that Causes Bad Things to Happen (Closed) : If the bug cannot be solved for whatever reason and further discussion is pointless, then put (Closed). Sometimes, a bug may simply be beyond our means to solve. At this point we just have to leave it to the developer. You may still contribute to this IF you discover something new and helpful. Example Bug that Causes Bad Things to Happen (Not a Bug) : If the bug is actually an intended feature, a misinterpretation or a misunderstanding, etc... then put (Not a Bug). We all make mistakes, nothing to be ashamed about. Do NOT remove it entirely though, as this can still be useful to prevent others from reporting it again. 4. More to come as I think of it. This page is still heavily under construction so your patience and assistance is appreciated. Recommended Format Summary (make this short but descriptive) *Signature: your Signature here (see below for details if you don't know how). Example: ([[User:Jace239|Jace239] 23:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC))] *System Spec Data: to [[System Spec Data] for more details on this, reference your name on there in here, or provide as much data as possible.] *Current Build/Version of the Game: data. This can be found as part of the folder name, for example: UberdarkAlpha34 *Bug/Error/Problem: the problem you're experiencing here in as much detail as possible. *Steps to Reproduce: as many steps as you can remember that lead up to the bug. If you know exactly what causes it, even better, include that! *Theories: you have any solid, educated guesses on the technical side of what may be causing the problem, include this as well. *Discussion:the bug here with anyone who proposes a solution or is trying to help *Conclusion:the conclusion of the bug discussion here, after it has been discusses in-depth, and a solution/answer has been found *If you want to ammend an existing bug report, simply post in the appropriate section of it -under- the text that already exist. Be sure to include your signature (see the Signature button under Insert, or put four ~ signs in a row) at the end so we can tell you all apart. Also enclose your Signature with ( ). The parenthesis keep things cleaner and easier to read. See the example below: Example Section: This page was created by Jace239. (Jace239 23:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) *Increase the indent here to remain part of the section above. This is an ammendment. (Jace239 23:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) Bug Report Data Walking/teleporting through walls (Solved) *Signature: Holylifestar 23:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *System Spec Data: Holylifestar ** OS: Windows Vista(Home Premium) **CPU: AMD Sempron™ Dual Core Processor 2200 2.00 GHz **RAM: 3GB **Performance: Pretty good and smooth at default. *Current Build/Version of the Game: Alpha34 *Bug/Error/Problem: Every now and then when im mineing ill teleport either directly under me a level(sometimes glitching me under the whole map) or through walls, every now and then I can look up and be mining upwards and i'll "teleport" a level above me. *Steps to Reproduce: Just mining close to an open space I guess(walk while mining, like your running into the wall). *Theories: Not really any, maybe it's because it only generates the terrain around where you dig(I found this out when I teleported under the whole map) *Discussion: **Nice first bug report (fixed a few typos for you). I looked into this but can't reproduce the bug myself. Are you sure you're actually teleporting and not just digging up/down faster than you expected? Possibly through and out the bottom of the map? When you glitch through to the bottom, is there a hole you fell through, or is it all solid above you? (Jace239 23:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) **Yes, completly solid.It's hard to replicate falling COMPLETLY below the map, but if you dig around inside a mountian near the edge, you should be able to replicate teleporting out of it. (Holylifestar 23:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) **Alright, looking into this now. Will edit when I come back. Also I just realized we should be using signatures instead of (name). Please change to using those, sorry for the inconvenience. I'll update the template too. (Jace239 23:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) **Like this? Also, check the talk on the main page, The wall has to be around 1 "sphere" in width to "teleport" threw it, I've tested it multiple times(You can also get stuck INSIDE the wall, if the wall is big enough, yet still small enough to glitch threw, that's probably how you fall under the map. (Holylifestar 23:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) **I have now duplicated falling threw the map/floors, it has to be 1 block wide just like the wall, except a floor. Very rare for you to fall threw the map tho. You have to kind of "Force" yourself to fall through the whole map. (Holylifestar 23:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) **If you skip to 6:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHSmrrDGbmI I fall through the balcony I make. (Holylifestar 00:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) **The falling through the floor (and should specify it's man-made floor) thing should probably be a separate bug report, but I'll handle that in the morning. I'm pretty sure I know what's causing it though. It's faulty collision detection. You can probably compensate for this manually just by adding more material. The floor is too thin so the game doesn't detect you touching it before you've already fallen through. Thanks for posting the video, it cleared this up. (Jace239 00:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) *Conclusion: The bug is caused by a problem with collision detection when the density of material is too thin. This can be worked around by making floors and walls more than 1 cursor's worth thick. Notes *Every now and then, if you disturb the window while the game is loading, the graphics will bug out untill you fully restart the game. *There is a bug sheet here. Category:Technical Difficulties Category:Bugs